Saturated Sunrise
by booksforbreakfast
Summary: Tobias is entranced with the lithe blonde dancer, one that he met only hours before. Having no idea of what to do, he leaps blindly into the dark. Tris is wary of Tobias, but might be willing to give him a chance. The only thing standing in the way: their senior year. Ch. 3 "Because, here, I can get away. There is a bigger story though, and perhaps someday I will tell it to you."
1. Chapter 1

Tobias remembers the first time that he really noticed her.

It was on a stage, a place that he considers to be her home. They were auditioning for the school musical, _Urinetown_ this year, and at first, he thought she was so shy.

She walked up the steps, and stood at center stage, smoothing her black skirt and blue top, and directed her attention to the director, Mr. Oberfield.

"Hello," she said, voice almost a whisper.

Uriah, next to Tobias, snickered. "She'll be a good performer."

If she heard it, she didn't flinch, and continued. "My name is Tris Prior and I will be performing a monologue from Clueless, and I will be singing Belle (Reprise) from the Disney Musical, Beauty and the Beast."

Tris was still quiet, and looked down, hands shaking. But then she changed. Tris raised her head, and instead of the shy girl that had been standing before them a moment ago, there was a cool, collected, daddy's girl in her place. She began her monologue, and everyone was enraptured for a moment. Tobias stared. The monologue wasn't anything special, but the way that she embodied the character was amazing.

The monologue was over, quick as a flash, and Tobias found himself a little disappointed. Tris then walked over to the pianist, showed her the beat, and returned to her place. At the pianist's cue, she began. Again, she transformed. Now all Tobias saw was a small, adventurous girl, wanting out of the sad life she was living.

When the audition was over, the students clapped enthusiastically. Tris was the last audition of the day, and then they were given ten minutes to change and rehydrate before dance auditions. Tobias's eyes followed Tris as she left the auditorium with her bag. He then grabbed his shorts and t-shirt, heading to the bathroom himself. After changing, he walked out of the bathroom and stopped when he heard a voice around the corridor.

"Yes dad, I realize you have a function tonight… I finished all my homework in study hall… I have to stay! Auditions are running late…." _What?_ Tobias asked himself, _no they aren't_. "Okay, I'll be home no later than eight… bye dad."

He darted back to the auditorium before the person could see him.

Once they were settled back in their seats, the choreographer, Frankie, stood in front of them on the stage.

"All right guys," she said, clapping her hands together. "Come on up here and we'll get started with stretching."

They swarmed the stage, and stood arm's length away from each other. Tobias found himself next to Tris, in the front. Frankie started stretching, limbs going back and forth, and the students mirrored her, flexing left and right. She lowered herself to the ground, and they spread their legs in a V, stretching in between and to the sides.

"If you can do the splits, now would be the time," Frankie says, lowering herself into a perfect one. Tobias couldn't, so he looked around to see who could. Uriah, surprisingly, was the first person he saw, and he smirked before turning to his left. He was not surprised to see Tris stretching forward and back, legs in a perfect line.

Frankie told them to stand up, and distributed numbers throughout the crowd, 1-30. Then she demonstrated a dance.

She flowed across the stage, throwing her arms back and then wrapping them around herself, lowering herself to the floor and bending to the right. She props her legs up, knees bent, flips her head, and stands up gracefully.

"I know that's a lot," Frankie said, and Tobias agreed. He's not uncoordinated, but he's also not a dancer. "So we'll go slowly."

The auditionees do it in a big group twice, and Tobias was too focused on making his body move in the right ways to notice where he was actually going, until he slammed into a small body.

Tris stumbled back, but instead of frowning, smiled at Tobias's mouthed _Sorry_. She continued dancing, and Tobias looked to her as a guide until the dance was over.

"Okay guys, let's split into groups. We'll go by threes to perform the dance, so one to three, four to six, and so on," Frankie directed them into the wings; and one to three went, doing pretty well. Then, Tobias stepped up as five, with Tris as six, and Zeke Pedrad as four. Zeke sucked, but Tobias thought that he was decent, not wonderful like Tris, but a good enough dancer that he could hold his own.

To Tobias, most of the audition went quickly, with no notable instances, until the last half hour.

"Alright, everyone divide up, boys on that side, girls on that side," Frankie said, gesturing to the right and left. She silently counted, lips moving as she added up the amount of girls and boys. "Great! Okay, we have an even number, so girls, go to the boy across from you."

Tobias looked up to see Tris walking towards him, feet silent on the floor. _Great_ , he thought, _she probably thinks I'm stalking her_.

Tris gave him a small smile before standing in front of him facing Frankie.

Frankie pulled up a big blonde boy, standing in front of him and showing the students the dance. "Right, left, right, left, spin," she said, spinning and bring her chest to the boy's. "Now, it's kind of like a grapevine. Left foot back," she said, bending and putting her left foot behind her right. "Right foot back, left foot back, and then, are you ready?" she asked the boy. "Now girls, jump into his arms." Frankie demonstrated, jumping, and putting both her legs into the guy's arms. "And he'll spin to the edge of the stage. Okay?"

Everyone mumbles their assent, and Frankie divides them again, six and seven at one time. Tobias and Tris were in the group that went second, and Tobias noticed that Tris was marking the dance, and wondered if he should do the same. Soon, Frankie called them out, and he stood with Tris's back to his chest, his hands on her hips, and on '5, 6, 7, 8', they went.

Tobias totally botched the dance, and the bewilderment must have shown on his face, because as they grapevined, Tris laughed. When he picked her up, she leaned her face towards his ear.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "You'll get better. I was horrible my first time dancing with someone."

"Thanks," he said as he set her down, though he seriously doubted that she was as awful as he. "I hope so."

After a few more times of doing the dance, Frankie dismissed them, and Tris darted out of the room, scooping up her bag as she went.

Tobias went more slowly, talking with friends and thanking the teacher. After departing from Uriah and his girlfriend, he wandered up the stairs, planning on grabbing his math book from his locker. He was meandering down the hallways when he heard the music.

It was coming out of an open door, and he peeked in, surprised at what he saw. Tris was in there, dancing. It was like nothing he had ever seen before, a dance of passion. She danced so hard that it frightened him, at least a little, because she just threw herself into the movements, chest heaving and eyes wide. He recognized the song, _Ghost_ , he thought, _by Halsey_. But it seemed as if the music was only and accompaniment to her dance.

Tobias was caught in a trance, unable to leave, even though he should. Watching her seemed so intimate, like something he should not be witnessing, but he could not tear himself away.

The song ended, too quickly in Tobias's opinion, but before he could leave, Tris caught sight of him in the mirror. She whirled around, snapping Tobias out of his stupor.

…

 **So, I decided to procrastinate my other stories by writing a new one! Yay!** **I could not shake this idea, so hope you like it! Leave a review if it pleases your soul ;). It'll be good to hear from you! Follow, favorite, and I'll update as much as I can!**

 **TTFN!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing?" Tris's words cut through the enormous silence.

Tobias stumbled back, farther into the hallway. "Uh, sorry. I-"

"Come in." There was something strong in her voice, a diamond edged knife that cut through Tobias, and he complied, stepping into the room. She watched him enter, then shut the door halfway, and turned to him. "Why were you watching me?"

Her eyes met his, and Tobias was stunned. They were the most peculiar shade of blue he had ever seen. Pale, pale blue; gray by the pupils. Eyes that demanded truth.

"I was walking past and heard the music. And you are really good. By the way." Tobias fidgeted.

Tris smiled but didn't reply. She was preoccupied, her eyes skirting up and down his person, calculating. "Who died? I mean," she said, walking around him, and he stumbled a little from shock. "It was probably a parent; I wouldn't bet my life on it, maybe a finger or toe, but from the looks of it… there is a small cut behind your ear from where you cut it while buzzing your hair, and from your posture. And of course your eyes."

She stopped examining him, and looked him in said eyes. "So, tell me. Was I right?"

Tobias didn't answer, only stared with wide eyes. "H-how?"

"Oh." Her face fell, and Tobias was disappointed. "I did it again, didn't I- offend you? Caleb always tells me not to do it. He says that's why no one hangs out with me. He says people don't want to be told their life's story back to them when we first meet. But it's kind of hard to not do it."

Then Tobias grinned, and widely. This girl; this enigma. She was hilarious, socially awkward, and very intelligent. So far, she seemed perfect.

"No, not really," Tris said, and she stepped back and plopped down on the floor, sitting Indian-style. Tobias mimicked her, and realized he had said the last two sentences aloud. "I have plenty of flaws. For example, I'm way too shy, socially inept, and I completely stink at Pre- Calc."

"Um," Tobias chuckled again. "You do not seem shy."

"Well yeah, not with you," she said, picking at the hem of her leggings. "But did you see me when I came on stage?"

"Not with me? You don't even know me. And you were great on stage." Tobias propped his body with his arms behind him.

"I know who you are," the blue eyed girl replied, ignoring the last comment. "Tobias Eaton. We've gone to school together since the sixth grade."

"Doesn't explain why you're not shy with me."

She shrugged. "I've seen you with your friends. You're funny, but in a humble way, and you don't gossip. Nor do you speak about anyone in a rude way. And it's not just that," Tris said when he started to protest. "I can see in your eyes. You've been through some crappy stuff. Like me. And you're gigantic, but you give off this vibe, not like, I'm gonna attack you, but like, I wanna help you out. It's refreshing."

He was stunned. She was surprisingly spot on. About everything. "How did you know about my dad dying?"

Tris bit her lip. _Shoulda bet my life_ , is what her eyes said. "It's true what they say, that the eyes are the window to the soul. You just have to know how to open the latch. And, your eyes say a lot. They're kind of tired, like you've seen more than you should've."

Tobias had. He smiled and she stood, stretching her arms and legs, and he watched her toned body. "So, I have to head out, but you're welcome to stay and, do yoga or something."

"No, no" he said, scrambling up after her. "I have to leave too."

They both picked up their bags, and it was when they were parting ways that he blurted, "Can I have your number?"

She smiled. "Maybe next time," she said, and walked away. Tobias watched her go, and after a moment, walked away too, out to his car.

He never got his book.

…

"Hey mom!" Tobias called, unlocking the front door and stepping into their warm house. The weather was a little cold for late September, and he sighed in the heat.

"Hey sweetie! I'm in the kitchen." He walked through the hallway to the kitchen, where his mom was standing over the stove, stirring something.

"How was your day?" She asked as he bent down to kiss her cheek. "How were auditions?"

"They were great," he commented, sitting on one of the kitchen stools, dropping his bag and coat next to him. "Classes were good too. Where are the dogs?"

"Out in the garage. Don't get them riled up. Rose is pregnant." Evelyn smiled at her son and watched him walk out the door.

"Hey guys," he said as he stepped into the heated garage, where the French Bulldogs were kept. They swarmed him, all eight of them jumping on his legs. His mom was breeding and selling them.

Tobias pet them for a little bit, and came inside when his mom called him for dinner. They sat down over chili, and talked about their days, and afterward he did homework and watched Doctor Who before going to bed.

The next morning he woke at the beeping of the alarm, and dressed dazedly, pulling on jeans, a gray t-shirt, and Vans. After combing his hair he headed downstairs, eating breakfast and feeding the dogs, before kissing his mom goodbye and driving to school.

The school operated on a block schedule, so instead of eight forty-five minute classes a day, they had four one and a half hour classes a day, and it switched every day. Today was a white day- the days were based on their school colors- and first he had Theater Tech, a class that was helping to build the set for Urinetown.

Tobias walked down the hall, greeting people he knew as he made his way. He turned into Mr. Oberfield's room, and walked into the drama room, dropped his bag, and heading out to the construction room behind the stage. He was greeted by Cassie, Emily, Amelia, and Isabelle, who were the freshman who were helping him build the Public Amenity sign for the musical.

"Hey girls," he said easily, walking over to them. "What did Mr. Oberfeild tell us to do today?"

"If you got here in time you would know," Cassie said sassily. Tobias loved all of them, they were like sisters to him now, and he just laughed at her comment.

"You know, you keep telling me that, but I keep ignoring you," he said.

Emily raised her eyebrows and elbowed her friend. "He said for you, Amelia, and me to nail together the remaining walls, and for Cass and Isabelle to paint the ones that are up."

Tobias rubbed his hands together and smiled. "Great. Let's get started." He grabbed the nail gun and nails, and Emily and Amelia grabbed theirs too, as Cassie and Isabelle got the correct paints and brushes, coming back to get started.

The hour and a half was over quickly, and Tobias grabbed his bag and walked down the hall to AP Physics, which was tedious, and AP Lit, which was just plain boring. Before he knew it there was only lunch and Journalism left in the day.

Tobias entered the commons that served as the lunch room, and went into the line, grabbing a chicken sandwich, potato chips, and a salad. It was while he was walking over to Zeke and Uriah's table when he spotted Tris, sitting alone, looking at her phone.

He changed his route and plopped down next to her.

Her head popped up and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello. Shouldn't you be sitting with your friends?"

Tobias looked over his shoulder, where he could see his friends looking at him like he's insane. "I could be. Not should be."

Tris nodded. "Okay." She pulled a sandwich from her lunchbox, and unwrapped it, taking a bite.

Tobias started on his lunch, trying to ignore the awkward silence.

"They're jerks to you, aren't they?" Tris looked at him through big eyes, studying and analyzing.

"Well, I mean, they have their moments, but-"

She smiled. "You care how they think of you too. And I guess now is the moment of truth, cause the smaller more annoying one is coming over here."

"Zeke?" Tobias asked as he turned, and saw him coming.

"Bro, what are you doing?" Zeke asked, standing over the table. "Why are you sitting with her?"

"What'd she do to you?" Tobias asked and Tris smiled.

"Oh, I stood up for my friend when Zeke was beating him up. And, you know, somehow hurt his feelings, if he has any." Tris said, shrugging.

Zeke glared at her, and Tobias's eyes widened. "He is the epitome of everything bad," Zeke said.

"No," Tris said, seething. "You are."

Zeke turned away from her, and to Tobias. "Come on," he spit.

Tobias looked between Zeke and Tris. If what Tris said was true, and he suspected it was, he did not want to be Zeke's friend anymore. He also wanted to know what happened. "No."

"Tobias, come on. Don't be like this."

"No, you don't be like this. I'll sit with whomever I want, okay? You get no say."

"Fine," Zeke hissed. "Have fun." He turned and walked away, and when Tobias turned to Tris, she was staring at his back with a positively nasty look on her face.

"What was that about?" Tobias said, leaning towards Tris, choosing not to look back at the glares being sent his way from the other table.

"Okay," Tris said. "Do you know Robert Black?"

Tobias nodded. The kid was in Knowledge Bowl with him in their sophomore year, and they used to be friends.

"He's one of my good friends, and he's gay." Tobias nodded, and she continued. "Openly. We were walking outside on our free period at the end of last year, and Zeke and his buddies cornered us. They left me alone, but not Robert. They called him…" she shuddered. "Called him horrible things. And they beat him up a little, but I stopped it before it got too far. Or at least before they slammed his head into the wall. He had a lot of bruises, but came out fine in the end. So that's why Zeke and I hate each other."

She picked up her sandwich, and looked at him. "You okay?"

"I can't believe that they would do that."

"If you don't, I wouldn't blame you. But you can ask Rob."

"No, no, I believe you, but I didn't know of this vendetta between them."

Tris laughed. "You don't know a lot of things."

"Then maybe you can show me."

…

 **There it is guys! I hope you enjoyed it, because I loved writing it! Leave a review if it floats your boat; it makes my day. I love you guys immensely!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BTW, they live in Rhode Island.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN URINETOWN!**

Tris and Tobias ate in silence for the next few minutes, before Tobias got an alert on his phone. He picked it up, and looked at the text, gasping.

"What?" Tris asked, eyes drawn from her sandwich.

Tobias smiled. "Mr. Oberfield put up the cast list."

"Oh my god!" Tris said, and pulled out her own phone, opening the page for drama. "Tobias," she said, lightly hitting his arm. "Tobias, I got Hope!" Hope was the girl principle.

"No way!" Tobias said, smiling. "What did I get?"

Tris's face darkened, and she frowned. "I'm sorry, but you got Bobby Strong."

"Oh," he said. "Oh!" Bobby was the lead. "No way." Tobias smiled. They high-fived as the bell rang.

Tris collected her stuff, and was about to leave when she turned to Tobias and held out her hand. Dangling between the tips of her blue painted fingernails was a small piece of paper.

"What's this?" he asked, taking it.

"I said maybe next time," she said, smiling, and walked away.

Tobias watched her go before turning over the paper and gathering his stuff. On it was her number.

…

The next two weeks were a blur of school and singing rehearsals. Tobias and Tris had talked many times, and they were good talks, long ones too. He wanted to ask her on a date, but wasn't sure if she would say yes. Tris was a secret, and all the signs that he had read were mixed.

They had had their first blocking practice that day, doing Act 1 Scene 1, and it had gone well. Tris and Tobias were walking to their cars together when it happened.

"Okay," Tris said, stepping over the curb. "I'm tired of this."

"Tired of what?" Tobias asked, doing the same.

"All this dancing around." They stopped at Tris's car, and she crossed her arms and looked up at him. "Would you go on a date with me?"

Tobias's heart swelled in his chest. "What?"

"Mmhm. Would you?"

"Yeah!" Tobias replied, smiling. He had wanted to ask her out of course, but they were going out! "When are you free?"

"Next Saturday work for you?" she asked. It was Thursday.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Can I pick you up at six?"

Tris nodded. "Sure. Text me the details." She got into his car, and he into his. In the quiet safety of his Jeep, he laughed. A _date_. With Tris! He couldn't wait.

…

Friday went quickly, and Tobias could barely concentrate; he was so excited. He had been thinking of possible date locations, and he was jittery like a 13 year old with his first girlfriend. But after remembering where Tris said her favorite place was during one of their numerous phone calls, he knew exactly where to take her. He texted her, telling her to wear comfortable clothing and sandals.

On Saturday, Tobias slept in and wasted the day by watching TV before getting ready. He dressed in a dark red t-shirt, blue jeans, and flip-flops, and packed a picnic dinner, before grabbing his Northface and car keys, kissing his mom, and heading out to his car.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to Tris's house, and when he got there, six o'clock exactly, he parked his car and nervously walked up to the door.

It was Tris's dad who answered, a tall man with salt-and-pepper hair.

"Hello sir," Tobias said, offering his hand for a shake. "I'm Tobias."

"Nice to meet you," Mr. Prior smiled, taking his hand with a firm grip. "I've heard a lot about you. Please, come in."

"Thank you sir." Tobias stepped in to the house, smiling at the cozy, warmness of it. It was well lived in, and pictures decorated the walls of Tris, her brother Caleb, and her father.

"Where will you be taking my daughter tonight Tobias?" Mr. Prior said, turning to him.

"I was thinking of going to the beach tonight with Tris, if that's okay. I packed a picnic and, I thought that we could stay there for a while. I know she enjoys it," Tobias said.

Mr. Prior laughed. "That sounds wonderful Tobias. But please have her home by ten."

"Yes sir."

"Daddy," said a voice from upstairs. "You aren't intimidating Tobias, are you?" Tris smiled as she came down the stairs. She looked beautiful, wearing a black Columbia fleece over a deep red shirt, with blue skinny jeans and Birkenstocks. Her hair was lightly waved.

"You- you look beautiful." Tobias stammered. This was it, he really was a 13 year old going on his first date. _Get it together_ , he thought to himself.

"Thank you," she said, striding over to him. "Dad, I'm going, I'll be back by curfew."

"Okay," he said, and smiled again. "Have a good time."

Tris led him out of the door, and he opened her car door before going over to the driver's side and starting the car.

Tris looked over at him as he backed out of the driveway. "I'm thrilled that we can do this," she said, and smiled her infectious smile. "Now, where are we going? You wouldn't tell me!"

"I know," Tobias replied. "That's the point. It's a surprise." He shifted onto the highway.

"I have mixed feelings about surprises," Tris said.

"Why?"

"Well, once, Caleb threw me a surprise party, and when they leapt out as I walked through the door, I fell and had to get stitches on my lip." Tobias laughed at that, but it was strained. He was nervous.

"Somethings wrong," Tris voiced, and she looked at him and smiled. "You're nervous."

Tobias raised an eyebrow. "No."

"Yes, I can tell." Tris folded her hands in her lap. "Why are you nervous?"

"Because," Tobias said. "You're really amazing, and I really like you, and I'm worried that you won't like where I'm taking you, and you look really good, so," he laughed awkwardly. "And you're way awesome."

She grinned. "Thank you. But I am no more awesome than you are. And I know I'm going to love where you are taking me."

"How?"

Tris tilted her head. "Because I am with you."

The rest of the car ride went smoothly; they talked and laughed all the way to the beach, and when they got there, Tris gasped.

"You took me here?" She asked, exiting the car gracefully as Tobias grabbed a blanket and the picnic from the trunk. He followed as Tris walked quickly down the trail, taking off her sandals as soon as she hit the sand.

She laughed a little, bouncing, and Tobias walked about twenty feet from the water to set the blanket, basket, and his shoes down. As he turned around, a small force knocked into him, almost taking him out.

Tris's arms wrapped around him like a vice, and he looked down at her blonde head. "Thank you!"

Tobias's heart filled with joy, and he wrapped his arms around her too, rubbing a hand up her back. "It's my pleasure."

She pulled away, face filled with delight. He led her to the blanket, and she set her shoes down there. "Oh, and you packed a picnic too?!"

Tobias nodded.

"You are the _best_!" She took his hand, sending tingles up his spine.

"Would you like to walk a little?" Tobias asked, and Tris nodded. They held hands as they walked, and it was beautiful. She was beautiful. So he told her so.

"Thank you," she said, and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Why do you love the beach so much?" he asked, cherishing the smell of the air, the feeling of the sand on his feet and Tris's hand in his.

Tris thought for a little, calculating her answer. "Because, here, I can get away. There is a bigger story though, and perhaps someday I will tell it to you."

"I can't wait."

…

Tris lay with her head on Tobias's lap, head turned to the ocean. He played with a strand of her hair as they watched the waves crash onshore.

"What do you want to do?" Tris asked, fingers linking with Tobias's.

"I want to join the army."

"Really?" Tris asked. "Why?"

"Because," said Tobias, twisting a strand of hair. "I want to give back. I want to help people, and I want to honor the people who have fought before me. I think it's my path."

"Wow. After college or high school?"

"After high school. If I want to go to college after, I'll have the money."

"That's wonderful," Tris said.

"What do you want with your life?"

"I want to travel, I want to go," she said, and Tobias understood. She didn't seem to be the type of person who would stay in one place. "But, I know that doesn't make money, so I want to be a journalist. I can travel with that."

"What about dance? You're so good."

"And I do love it. I'd probably get a minor in that, and hopefully do that on the side. Maybe teach. I'm not sure."

"Do you have any colleges in mind?"

"Yes," she said. "I want to go to Emerson, in Massachusetts. It's close, and it has what I want. I've applied, actually."

"That's amazing," Tobias said, smiling. "I hope you get in."

They sat for another few minutes.

"It's getting a little chilly," Tris said "Want to come over to my house and watch Friends for a while?"

"Sure," Tobias said, and waited for Tris to sit up before getting up himself. They collected the remnants of their pizza dinner, before getting into the Jeep and driving to Tris's house.

They alerted her father that they were there, and they sat on the couch together, watching the first few episodes of Friends. When Tobias got up to leave, Tris gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said goodnight.

It was the best date that he had ever been on. He knew it was because of Tris.

…

 **Hey y'all! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review if it floats your boat, I love hearing what y'all think! Love you all!**


End file.
